


Drinks.. || Toru Oikawa

by Daichis_handcuffs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, In Public, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Light Bondage, Mild Smut, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Oikawa Tooru, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daichis_handcuffs/pseuds/Daichis_handcuffs
Summary: You and Oikawa were best friends when you were just 7 years old. But you had to move away to the US because your parents had a job opportunity there. Issei Matsukawa stayed in japan being that he had a choice to stay with yalls grandparents. You and Oikawa lost contact from each other until 11 years later when you have now moved back to Japan. You are now 18 and your trying to start your life back again in high hope's to reunite with oikawa.When the story starts you and Oikawa will be 18Throughout this whole story I'll be switching between POV's  and ill be switching between Matsukawas first name and last name (Issei Matsukawa) also nicknames like Maki and Matsu is Issei.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s)





	Drinks.. || Toru Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Oikawa were best friends when you were just 7 years old. But you had to move away to the US because your parents had a job opportunity there. Issei Matsukawa stayed in japan being that he had a choice to stay with yalls grandparents. You and Oikawa lost contact from each other until 11 years later when you have now moved back to Japan. You are now 18 and your trying to start your life back again in high hope's to reunite with oikawa. 
> 
> When the story starts you and Oikawa will be 18
> 
> Throughout this whole story I'll be switching between POV's and ill be switching between Matsukawas first name and last name (Issei Matsukawa) also nicknames like Maki and Matsu is Issei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I have any Grammer or Spelling mistakes In my story then pls let me know by commenting:) 
> 
> Disclaimers:  
> \- This story is a Oikawa x OC  
> \- This story will contain sexual content later on in the story.  
> \- This will be a AU of my own, which will be Bartender Oikawa. (Yes it sounds boring but it will get better)  
> \- Since I'm not Japanese this story will be english even though it takes place in the northern part of japan close to tokyo
> 
> I will put warnings at the beginning of the chapters that have smut, just in case some people dont like the things that's in it.
> 
> I will check spelling and grammer as This story is being updated.
> 
> My OC:  
> 5'8, Brown Hair, Sorta pale skin, Little Chubby, (If you want to imagine this as yourself feel free to do so) Her name is Amai But I'm this story her last name will be Matsukawa (First name is Japanese for Sweet). She Is Issei Matsukawas sister (Yes from Aoba Johsai) More Info about her will be revealed later on during the story.

Amai was walking down the street for some fresh air, taking in the breeze of the wind. She got a text on her phone that read "Hey Amai, I heard you were back in town, do you want to come down to my job and we can catch up on some things?"

It was from her brother Issei. She smiled slightly "Of course! Send me the address and I'll be there as soon as I can" she sent back, putting her phone back into her pocket but immidenently having to take it right back out due to another notification.

"(Address)" was sent from Issei. 

"Not bad, Its not far from me" She muttered, putting the address into her phone, even though she didn't really need it. "Thanks, I'll be there soon" Amai sent back, looking up from her phone, taking in the surroundings.

*It has changed so much from the last time I was here.. I'm suprised I can even remember* Amai thought, slightly chuckling.

The wind started to blow slightly harder making a shiver go through her back. She stuffed her hands into her pockets to try and warm them up whilst picking up her speed to try and hurry to Issei's job.

Once she arrived she looked at the building and thought *So he works at a bar, Nice* she walked in, immediately getting hit with the warm air. 

She took her hands out her pockets and went to the counter. "Uh, Excuse me" Amai said so a guy who had his back turned to her. She looked at the drinks that was offered as the guy turned around to look at her.

"Oh, Sorry about that. How May I help yo-" He cut himself off when he realised who he was talking to "Amai?" He said suddenly making her look at him. Her eyebrows raised slightly and she said "Issei?" 

Matsukawa hurriedly went around the counter and brought Amai into a bug hug. "I've missed you so much" Matsukawa said. She hugged him back just as tight and said "I've missed you too Matsu!" 

Once he let go he said "You look so different than before" he touched her now long brown hair and looked at how tall she had gotten.

Amai laughed and said "Well it has been 11 years dummy" he rolled his eyes playfully and smirked "So, how was the US?" he said.

"Eh, It was alright. I didnt bother to make friends though, I wanted to get back here as soon as possible to try and find Oikawa" She said, looking back at the drinks.

*Oh, yea.. I forgot they were best friends* Mastukawa thought.

"Ohh, Well did you at least make one friend? It must have been lonely" Issei said. Amai shrugged and said "I made like 1 or 2 friends" she smiled and looked back at Him.

"What about you? How have you been? She said, changing the subject. "It was good, I've made many friends and I've graduated high school so I guess I'm just trying to figure out my life" He said, going back around the counter.

"What friends?" Amai said, snickering. *Well someone named oikawa but I wont let you know that yet* Issei thought but didnt really say it.

"Just some boys from my old Volleyball team" He said. She smiled and said "So you really went through with the Volleyball career then?" She asked.

He nodded and said "It was.. Interesting" he remembered the fun times and the times Oikawa kept getting hit in the head by Iwazumi and he laughed.

Amai looked at him "Must have been fun" She said. He nodded and said "Well were do you stay now?" 

"In a small Apartment down the street" she said. "Why didn't you ask to live with me, I would've happily let you stay" he said looking at Amai.

"Because we both are adults now and I dont wanna hear you doing god knows what" Amai said laughing at him. "Touché" he said smirking. 

*I'm glad Oikawa isnt working today or else we wouldnt be able to talk* Matsukawa thought, realizing that Oikawa and Amai both havent seen each other in almost a decade and he looks way different now.

Like a lot different. 

"Hey Maki, Who are you talking to?" Yahaba thought, Walking out of the back room. "Oh, My sister came back yestarday so we are just catching up" Issei said.

"Wait, You have a sister?" Yahaba asked suprised, walking up beside him. He looked at Amai and it hit him "Isnt she Oika-" Mastukawa slapped a hand over his mouth. 

Amai looked at them both confused, wondering what he was about to say "Dont mind Yahaba, hes just a little loose in the head" Matsu said, making Yahaba give him a glare.

Amai nodded confused "Anyways Amai, do you want anything to drink, I'll pay for it" Matsu said. "Yea, I'll just take a water. I don't want to go heavy on the drinks as soon as I get back here" she said laughing at the last part.

Matsu chuckled "Ok then, One water. Yahaba can you get me water" he said, glaring at Yahaba meaning to not open his mouth about oikawa.

Yahaba nodded and went to the back to get some water. Once he brought it up, she took it and went to a table to wait for Matsukawa to get off of work. 

Yahaba looked at him and said "Why do you want me to be quiet about oikawa? They are best friends and they need to see each other asap." 

Issei nodded and said "I want it to be a suprise for both of them. You should've seen the way Amai looked over facetime whenever she talked about oikawa back in the US. She really misses him so I want it to be special for her I guess. And the way oikawa looks when he talks about my sister, I can definently tell something will happen between them" 

Yahaba took a second to take all of it in and he said "Ohh, I get it now. But if you know that they are dieing to meet back with each other then why not set them up on a little thing or whatever" He said.

Matsu shrugged "I might, But will you all help me?" He said, referring to his other friends that were on the volleyball team. "Of course, Just tell me when we will set it up and I'll get them together, besides oikawa of course" Yahaba said.

Matsu told him the details and soon his shift was over for the day. Issei went to talk to Amai as Yahaba went to the rest of them and some he had to text since they didn't work there. 

Many, well most, knew that Oikawa had a best friend that moved away years ago but they didnt know that it was a girl and that it was Matsukawas sister, so when they heard about it they were beyond suprised and ready to help set Amai and oikawa back together, as friends of course.. For now..

Amai's POV

Matsu came up and sat in front of me and try to make some small talk but I was zoned out thinking about oikawa.. What does he look like now? Will he remember me? Has he changed?. 

"When do you think I'll find or meet up with oikawa?" I asked him, cutting him off of whatever sentence he was saying.

I saw him sigh slightly and think before saying "I have no idea". I frowned and said "I miss him.." 

I felt a hand be placed on top of mine "Its alright Amai, I'm sure you both will meet up very soon.." He said, rubbing my hand to try and comfort me. A small smirked formed on his lips giving me the feeling that he had something up his sleeve.. 

I shrugged it off and nodded "Hopefully.." I said, looking out the window of the Bar. "I was fine back in the US but now that I'm back here it just seems like I'm one step closer to meeting him again.." Matsu followed my gaze then looked back at his friends.

For some reason I have a feeling they were up to something but I dont know what it is.. And that is going to bother me.

Issei's POV  
As I was talking I realized Amai wasnt even listening to me.. I thought of something to see that might be risky 

"Oikawa will see you soon" I said to see if she heard and once I saw she didnt react to it and didn't even have an expression on her face I realized she wasnt listening.

*Oh well.. I'm guessing shes thinking about Oikawa.. I mean they have been split up for years so I wouldnt blame her..* I thought, Slightly smiling while shaking my head.

Once she snapped out her trance she asked me "When do you think I'll find or meet up with oikawa?" I sighed without realizing it and tried to comfort her, which seemed to work. Once her gaze traveled back out to the window I looked back at Yahaba to see him give me a thumbs up *Perfect* I thought.

3rd person /Normal POV  
Matsu stood up from the sear making Amai look at him confused "Come on" Issei said. "Why?" Amai asked confused, but still standing up as well.

"Well to walk you home of course, you look tired and plus, that long flight yestarday and the unpacking must have been tiring.." He said.

Amai nodded and said "That makes sense.. Well let's go then" she started to walk out the bar "Bye Yahaba and his friends!" Amai said, saying her byes to her new made acquaintances.

Matsu walked beside Amai in silence feeling the wind flow through his thin clothing. Amai on the other hand is lost in thought. Again. Without realizing it, she was soon at her apartment complex. "Well we are here" she said, stopping and turning towards her brother. 

He looked at the apartments then said "That was fast." Amai laughed and nodded "Well I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow sis" Issei said, bringing her into a hug as a bye.

She hugged her brother back "Be sure to get some rest, I have a suprise for you tomorrow" Issei said walking away with a small smirk. She stood there confused and now intrigued.

"Why would he do that Knowing that I'll be up all night thinking about it" she quietly groaned out, walking to her apartment number. 

Meanwhile With Matsu  
After Matsukawa Left the apartment complex, he went back to his job to meet up with Yahaba and the others. As he was walking in the bar he spotted Oikawa.

Issei raised and eyebrow and looked at Yahaba confused. Yahaba just smirked and mouthed "I have another idea" Matsu nodded and went beside Yahaba "Hey Oikawa" Matsu said.

"Hey Maki" Oikawa said, smiling at him then looking back down on his phone. Yahaba brought Matsukawa to the back room and said "So I have an Idea that can be added to our plan.. The rest already know because I told them" 

"Ok, but why is Oikawa here?" Matsukawa asked "Because that's apart of the plan. Ok so Oikawa has been talking about finding someone as a partner and so we asked him to come down here so we can set up a date with someone we think will be good with him and so that's what we are doing" Yahaba said. 

"But aren't we supposed to be, like, setting Amai and Oikawa up together? As friends or more of course" Matsu said. "That's where she comes into plan. "We told Oikawa to come down here because we are setting up a 'blind' date.. But his date will be Amai. We just have to get Amai to come with us to the place we set up tomorrow night" Yahaba said, finishing his plan.

Matsu thought for a moment before it all came together "That's perfect. So I already told Amai I had a suprise for her tomorrow so she probably would say yes when I ask her to go with me for the suprise." Issei said. 

Yahaba nodded and said "Iwaizumi, Kunimi, and Kyoutani have already told Oikawa about the Blind date thing and he agreed, but yet it still looks like something is missing from him.." 

*Probably My sister.* Mastu thought, trying not to smirk. "That's all?" Matsu asked. Yahaba nodded and started to walk back to the front. Matsukawa followed behind and spotted oikawa frowning slightly at his phone. 

*He always looked happy when we played volleyball.. I guess he was just misunderstood for some reason* issei thought.

Oikawa looked up and smiled slightly "When do you think Amai would be back??" Oikawa asked. Issei looked at the others that were smilling then back at Oikawa "Dont know" Matsu said, lieing through his teeth.

Oikawa nodded trying not to show his disappointment.. *Its been 11 years.. She should be back by now being that shes and adult and she can travel alone without her parents.. I just want to see her again* Oikawa thought. *Seems Selfish of me because Matsu is probably missing his sister also* Oikawa thought again, chuckling slightly.

"I heard your having a blind date tomorrow" Matsu said and Oikawa nodded. "What do you think she will look like?" He asked oikawa.

An image of Amai popped into Oikawas head. *Wha- Why did I think of Amai..* Oikawa thought. 

Oikawa just shrugged and said "As long as they make me feel special to them, then I dont really care what they look like" Matsu smiled at his response.

Oikawa got lost in thought again while fiddling with his phone and his fingers *If Amai was to come back today or Tomorrow I would probably run into her arms and tell her how much I've missed her... Probably tell her how I feel as well..* Oikawa thought smiling slightly.

Oikawa has had feelings for Amai ever since they were kids.... He just pushed them deep down within him whenever she left him.. He didnt want his feelings to be a burden to himself so he ignored them thinking it was the way to go but as the days went on he realized that he couldn't get rid of the... He wanted to be with Amai for the rest of his life but she was taken away from him..

And Now he has to go on to someone new to try and get rid of the feeling in his chest. Oikawa got up and said "Well if we are done here, can I go back?"

Yahaba nodded and said "Goodnight, and Look sharp for tomorrow" He laughed and nodded "Byee" the others said, along with Matsu.

Oikawa waved and then walked out. "He looks down" Issei said. 

They nodded and Kunimi said "He wont be tomorrow that's for sure"

( Whenever I put a * and you see that Then play Where have you been by Rihana on your phone or computer or whatever you have so you can get a feel of it I guess. Also If I put - Than that's like a timeskip/POV change)

After Oikawa left the bar, Mastukawa and the rest of them also left one by one, taking their leave. 

Amai actually went to sleep pretty quickly, despite being told that she has a suprise waiting for her the next day. She woke up the next day actually well rested which suprised her.

She laid on her back and stared up at the ceiling for a good while just trying to actually wake herself up fully. *Oh yea. I have a suprise for me today!* She thought, now wide awake while hopping up out of her bed quickly. Maybe to quickly being that she almost face planted the ground. She gained her balance again and huffed "Close one there" she mumbled, staring to walk to her bathroom to freshen up. 

Amai's POV

I looked at myself in the mirror, noticing the small eye bags that were forming. Shrugging I walked to the shower and turned it on to scolding hot to the point where it was steaming. "Perfect" I sung out in a horrible voice.

I started to take off my clothes, noticing that I was slowly loosing weight, looking at the stretch Mark's that were fading slightly. I smiled to myself thinking, maybe I could finally be happy about my body. Anyways enough with the sad stuff, I hopped into the shower, Humming as the water burned my skin but I couldnt care less because I like it that way. 

After my shower I picked out an outfit that consisted off Grey sweatpants and a big black hoodie (Ngl I normally wear this on a daily basis) I brushed my hair, just putting it in a comfortable style.

I pulled out my phone to text Issei to see when he would be coming over. I immediately got a text back saying "On the way now. Are you ready?" 

"Yea" I sent back, putting my phone on the counter, making some breakfast.

Issei's POV

I know for sure Amai is going to be upset that I didn't tell her about Oikawa sooner but she will get over it. "Hey Yahaba, who is going to get Oikawa?" Matsu asked him, who was also coming over to Amai's apartment to pick her up. "Iwaizumi and Kyou are going to pick him up and keep him company until it's time" Yahaba said. 

I nodded and looked at her apartment that we just arrived to. "Come out, we are here" I texted her. In less than a few minutes she was walking out the apartment complex with a small smile on her face.

-

She walked up to Matsu and Yahaba and said "What's the suprise. I cant Wait." they both laughed and Matsu put a hand on her shoulder "You'll have to wait and see first." he said, now starting to walk along with Yahaba. "First we are going to go a couple places so I can freshen your memory" Issei muttered.

"oo" Amai said, wanting to hurry up and get to the suprise. "But like.. When will I get the suprise?" She said, slightly smirking. "Jeez you are impatient, just wait Amai" Matsu said while laughing. "Kinda reminds me of when you and I were little.. You couldn't wait for anything, you would always ask every five minutes where we were going If we went somewhere" he said, smiling at the memory.

"How do you have such a good memory. I cant even remember what I ate last week." Amai said, laughing at herself. Yahaba laughed as well and thought *I can see that they really are siblings* 

-

Iwa and Kyoutani are at Oikawas front door step, waiting for him to come out. "You think this will work?" Iwaizumi asked Kyoutani. He shrugged and said "Hopefully".

Just a few seconds after they finsihed talking Oikawa stepped out in a Light Carmel Colored, long sleeve shirt, and grey dress pants with white shoes.

"Ready?" Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa nodded and put his phone in his back pocket, walking ahead of the two of them. "Why does he seem.. What's the word-" Iwaizumi said, trying to describe what hes acting like. "Mad? Sad? Irritated?" Kyoutani said, walking after Oikawa. "Yea something like that.." Iwa said.

Oikawa was a couple steps ahead of the other two and looked down at his phone for some reason then looking back up ahead of him "Where exactly are we going" Oikawa asked turning around to face Iwaizumi.

"We would have walked in front if you didnt rush ahead" Iwaizumi said. "Oh, My bad Iwa-Chan" Oikawa said, smiling sheepishly, waiting for them to walk ahead. Once the were in front Iwaizumi said "We are going to a couple places then your Blind date remember?" Iwa said.

Oikawas smile dropped "Oh yea.. I forgot about that" he said.

Iwaizumi have him a side eye, looking at the sad expression on his face. He looked back ahead of him and thought *Seeing LazyKawa sad really makes me want to cheer him up but I can't ruin the suprise* (Supportive and sweet Iwaa😩)

\- 

"Alright Amai. Now it's time for the surprise" Matsu said, looking at Yahaba to call Iwa. Yahaba nodded and took out his phone, walking away so Amai doesnt hear him.

"Yayyy" Amai said happily, Barely containing her excitement. 

-

Iwaizumi felt his phone vibrate in his pocket "Excuse me, I'm going to take this call" Iwa said, moving away from Oikawa and kyoutani. Kyou nodded at him and turned back towards Oikawa. "Hello" Iwaizumi said. "Its time" Yahaba said. "Oh, Ok. Are y'all there yet?" Hajime asked. 

"No, we wan't oikawa to be there first then when you text me saying y'all are there then we will be there" Yahaba said. "Ok, See you soon" Hajime said, hanging up the phone.

"Its time to go to your date Oikawa" Iwaizumi said, noticing how Oikawas face turned into a frown. Iwa smirked slightly and walked in front of him, along with Kyoutani. 

\- 

Yahaba soon felt his phone buz in his pocket so he looked at his phone and saw it was from Iwa. He looked at Issei and nodded.

"Alright let's go Amai" Issei said, walking in front of her. Amai became excited and started to get jittery because of it. Matsu laughed at her and said "I think you'll Love this suprise" 

*****  
(PLAY THE SONGGGGG (WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, BY RIHANA))

"Well, then hurry up, you know I can't contain my excitement for long. I'm an inpatient person.." Amai groaned out. "Yeah, Yeah" Issei said, snickering at her. 

-

Amai, and Oikawa both was feeling very different feelings as of right now... Oikawa felt upset because He didnt want to loose his feelings for Her since he was supposedly being set up on a 'blind date' and Amai felt excited because she was told that she has a 'suprise' waiting for her. But she didn't know that It was in fact oikawa..

The 'date/Surprise' was set up on a building that was like a fancy restaurant where you could eat on the roof and enjoy the view, Since it was almost sunset the sun was glowing gold on Oikawa and the other two while they waited on Amai to come. Well of course Oikawa didnt know it was Amai. He is still thinking that she is still in the US. 

Iwaizumi looked at the door that has a staircase going from the inside of the restaurant to the roof and saw Issei coming out of it. Issei looked at him and nodded with a smile.

He tapped Kyoutani and he looked at Oikawa. "Oikawa, your date is here" Kyoutani said, he and Iwa both starting to smirk widely.

Oikawa looked at them then at the door, anticipating someone other than Amai. She walked from behind the door and looked over to Iwa then spotted Oikawa.

Both of there eyes widened and it's like their whole world around them went white.. Oikawas Breath hitched in his throat at the sight of Amai. *Shes.. S-Shes so Pretty* Oikawa thought, his face turning pink. The golden sunset was shining on the both of them making it look surreal..

Words couldnt describe how shocked both of them were.

Amai ran up and jumped on oikawa, giving him the biggest hug, like she never wanted to let go. Oikawa was stunned but none the less he hugged her back tightly. 

The rest watched, smiling sweetly at the sight of Oikawa finding his light in his life. "I missed you so much" Amai said, which was muffled by his chest. "I missed you to Amai." Oikawa said, tears Threatening to spill out of his eyes. Amai looked up at Oikawa and smiled, Oikawa stared at her, dazed in her eyes. 

His gaze traveld down her face the stopping at her lips, Amai did the same to him. *Why do I feel like this..* Amai thought, not waiting any time to bring Oikawa into a kiss.

Oikawa didn't waist any time in kissing back, showing her how long he kept his feelings hidden. And now it was time to show her just how much she meant to him. 

Issei, Kyoutani, Iwaizumi, and Yahaba all were shocked but not really suprised. Issei took out his phone and took the perfect picture.

Amai was the one to break the kiss and her eyes looked back up to Oikawa. They both blushed and she put her head back in oikawas chest, getting the feel of his toned body. He looked away, at the sun and smiled "You look.. So different.." Oikawa muttered, chuckling slightly. "I could say the same about you." Amai said, hugging him once again "I cant believe this is really you." Amai shakily let out as tears threaten to spill. Oikawas face softened and he wiped away a tear that was already sliding down her face.

"Well, I'm here now Amai.." He said, kissing her forhead. 

After the lovely reunion both of their moods changed and they both glared at The four of them.

(You can stop the song now😀)

"What?" Issei asked. "You knew Oikawa and you didnt tell me?! I couldve let him as soon as I got back in Japan!" Amai said, trying to be angry at him.

"Well.. I wanted it to be a special reunion dummy" Issei said, knowing Amai found it hard to stay mad at him. She scoffed but still smiled slightly.

"Why didnt you tell me your sister was back in town" Oikawa said, thoroughly mad, and slightly confused.

"Just like I said, I wanted it to be a suprise" Issei said, chuckling at him. He rolled his eyes and looked back down at Amai.

"Soooo..." Yahaba said, fiddling with his fingers. They looked at him confused. "Are we just going to ignore the fact that they kissed or what?" Yahaba said, making Oikawa blush again.

Issei laughed and said "Well I have the perfect picture" He showed them and Amai smiled "Send that to me." Her and Oikawa said at the same time. 

Iwaizumi snickered and said "Do y'all want to catch up now or later. Because I'm tired and ready to go back home." 

Oikawa looked at Amai and said "Well.. We can exchange phone numbers and we can catch up over video chat or text messages?" Amai nodded and pulled out her phone to give to oikawa.

Oikawa blushed, again, and put in his phone number then giving it back to Amai. Oikawa then gave her his phone.

They both looked at the contacts and Amais Name read 'Your Love<3' His eyes slightly widened and his heart did a flip.

Amai looked at Oikawas name which read 'Yours♡'

Issei got to much of the lovey Dovey stuff and said "I think I might puke." 

You laughed and said "No one said you had to stay and watch us dumb ass" Issei faked pain and laughed "Your mean side is finally back." He said, shaking his head. 

"We should.. Probably get going now.." Oikawa said, referring to it already being dark. Amai nodded and put her hand in his.. 

*I could get used to the feeling of her hand in mine.* He thought, looking over, and smiling warmly at Amai. The rest of them also left, happy it all worked out.

-

Issei snickered and looked at Yahaba who was smiling. Issei sent the picture of you both kissing to there old volleyball group chat with the caption "He found her" 

Many of them congratulated oikawa and they were happy for him. "I have got to see them" A text said. Issei raised an eyebrow and then rememberd "Oh shit" 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Yuhhh😩 This is getting good ngl. If I have any Mistakes in my story, pls let me know so I can fix them:)


End file.
